


Day 29 (temp title)

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2019 [29]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, day 29, numb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “I can’t- I can’t feel my arm!” Peter said frantically. “Oh my god, is my arm gone?”





	Day 29 (temp title)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song ___________.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 29: Numb.

“I can’t- I can’t feel my arm!” Peter said frantically. “Oh my god, is my arm gone?”

“Peter, I need you to take a breath for me, okay?” Tony instructed, crouching over him and taking his hand, having left the suit somewhere behind them.

“Please, I can’t- I don’t want to be trapped again,” he begged.

“You aren’t, you aren’t trapped again, I promise. It’s just your arm, we’re gonna get you out as soon as the Hulk let’s Bruce back out. I don’t want to mess with a crush wound.”

Intellectually Peter understood that Tony was right, but he was also just scared.

“I- I can’t breathe, I can’t move, my arm’s numb… I’m scared, Dad.”

“I know kid,” he said, squeezing his hand and cradling his face with his other hand.

Peter tried to look over at his crushed arm, but Tony stopped him.

“Don’t look, Peter.”

“What- Is it that bad?”

“It’s not good, but you’ll be okay.”

“Why can’t- why won’t you let me look?” Peter said, getting more panicked, worried that Tony was hiding something from him.

“Brains are weird, kid. Your arm’s numb right now?”

Peter nodded.

“If you look at your arm, your brain might start filling in the sensations, and I don't want you to be in pain.”

Peter leaned into Tony’s hand, letting himself close his eyes.

“Don’t fall asleep, kid,” Tony instructed. “Can’t fall asleep.”

Before Peter could respond, Steve shouted, “We’ve got Bruce back!”

“Bring him over hear!” Tony shouted in response. He smiled softly at Peter and continued, “You’re gonna be okay.”


End file.
